internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1946–47 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1946-47 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was the 12th season of the Polska Liga Hokejowa, the top level of ice hockey in Poland. Four teams participated in the final round, and KS Cracovia won the championship. The final tournament was held in Lodz from January 24-26, 1947. The final game between Wisla and Cracovia was played in Krakow on February 2. Kraków Championship As defending champions, KS Cracovia did not participate in the regional championship. ;Qualifiers *'Czuwaj Przemysl' - Wisla Zakopane 5:0 Forfeit *'Czuwaj Przemysl' - Legia Krakow 6:2 (0:0, 2:1, 4:1) ;Klass A *'Wisła Kraków' - KTH Krynica 7:3 (1:2, 3:1, 3:0) *'Wisła Kraków' - Czuwaj Przemyśl 17:1 *'KTH Krynica' - Czuwaj Przemyśl 52:0 (14:0, 13:0, 25:0) ;Klass B Participants: KS Cracovia II, KTH Krynica II, Legia Krakow, KS Podhale Nowy Targ, Wisla Zakopane. *1/12: KS Podhale Nowy Targ - Wisla Zakopane 7:2 (1:2, 2:0, 4:0) *2/2: Legia Krakow - Wisla Zakopane 4:3 Lodz Championship Won by LKS Lodz. Poznan Championship *'Lech Poznan' - Stella Gniezno 4:0 *1/6: Lech Poznan - Stella Gniezno 6:1 (0:0, 2:0, 4:1) A table as of January 2 was as follows: Won by Lech Poznan. Silesian Championship ;Group I *'Sila Giszowiec' - Baildon Katowice 6:2 (2:0, 2:1, 2:1) - SF *'KH Siemanowice' - HKS Szopienice 34:0 (13:0, 9:0, 12:0) - SF *'Baildon Katowice' - HKS Szopienice 15:0 (6:0, 4:0, 5:0) - 3P *'KH Siemanowice' - Sila Giszowiec 4:1 (0:0, 2:0, 2:1) - F ;Group II *AKS Wyry - Polonia Bytom 4:4 (1:1, 1:3, 2:0) *'KKS Myslowice' - Piast Cieszyn 3:2 (0:1, 1:0, 2:1) *AKS Wyry - Piast Cieszyn 3:3 (0:2, 2:0, 1:1) *'KKS Myslowice' - Polonia Bytom 4:1 (0:1, 4:0, 1:0) sic ;Final *'KH Siemanowice' - KKS Myslowice 5:0 (1:0, 1:0, 3:0) Pomeranian Championship *'KS Pomorzanin Torun' - Brda Bydgoszcz 9:0, 12:1 *'KS Pomorzanin Torun' - Partyzant Bydgoszcz 3:2, 4:0 Won by KS Pomorzanin Torun. Warsaw Championship ;Klass A First round *'Zyrardowianka Warszawa' - AZS Warszawa 8:1 (3:1, 2:0, 3:0) *'Legia Warszawa' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 17:4 *'Radomiak' - WKS Lublinianka 5:2 Legia, Zyrardowianka, Radomiak, and Lublinianka qualified for the final round. Final round *'Legia Warszawa' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 16:4 *'Radomiak' - WKS Lublinianka 7:4 *'Legia Warszawa' - Radomiak 15:2 (4:0, 6:1, 5:1) *'WKS Lublinianka' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 11:6 (5:3, 3:2, 3:1) *'Legia Warszawa' - WKS Lublinianka 22:0 (6:0, 7:0, 9:0) *'Radomiak' - Zyrardowianka Warszawa 11:4 (4:2, 2:1, 5:2) ;Klass B *'AZS Lublin' - Radomskie Kolo Sportowe 6:5, 5:0 Forfeit - SF *'AZS Warszawa' - RKS Skra Warszawa 5:0 Forfeit - SF *'AZS Warszawa' - AZS Lublin 2:0, 8:4 (3:1, 2:2, 3:1) - F Qualification round *'Wisła Kraków' - KH Siemianowice 6:5 (1:1, 2:2, 3:2), 4:4 (0:2, 1:2, 3:0) * KS Pomorzanin Toruń - Lech Poznań 2:2 (1:1, 0:1, 1:0), 0:1 (0:0, 0:1, 0:0) *'ŁKS Łódź' - Legia Warszawa 4:3 (0:1, 2:0, 2:2), 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) Final Tournament ;Scores *'KS Cracovia' - Lech Poznan 6:2 (1:1, 1:0, 4:1) *'LKS Lodz' - Wisla Krakow 3:2 (0:0, 1:2, 2:0) *'Wisla Krakow' - Lech Poznan 8:0 (3:0, 1:0, 4:0) *'KS Cracovia' - LKS Lodz 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'Wisla Krakow' - KS Cracovia 3:2 (1:2, 1:0, 1:0) *LKS Lodz - Lech Poznan 1:1 (0:0, 1:1, 0:0) Final * KS Cracovia - Wisła Kraków 4:3 (0:0, 3:0, 1:3) Wisla Jubilee Tournament ;Semifinals *'Wisla Krakow' - Piast Cieszyn 7:1 (3:0, 3:1, 1:0) *'Wisla Zakopane' - AZS Lublin 4:3 OT (1:0, 2:2, 0:1, 10) ;Final *'Wisla Krakow' - Wisla Zakopane 29:3 (10:0, 8:0, 11:3) ;3rd place game *'Piast Cieszyn' - AZS Lublin 8:3 (3:0, 4:3, 1:0) Young Cup Puhar mlodych in Polish. *2/2: KTH Krynica - Wisla Krakow 2:0 (1:0, 1:0, 0:0) *2/2: KS Cracovia - KTH Krynica 3:3 (1:1, 1:1, 1:1) *2/16: KS Cracovia - Wisla Krakow 0:0 Other games *12/29: Lowicki KS - HKS Zgierz 7:5 (2:2, 3:1, 2:2) *12/29: Lech Poznan - Brda Bydgoszcz 11:0 (4:0, 5:0, 2:0) *1/1: KS Cracovia IB - Legia Krakow 9:1 (3:0, 3:0, 3:1) *1/1: Lowicki KS - Wisem Kutna 15:4 (5:1, 4:0, 6:3) *1/6: LKS Lodz - Lech Poznan 4:1 (0:1, 3:0, 1:0) *1/6: LKS Lodz - Lech Poznan 3:1 (1:0, 2:0, 0:1) *1/6: KH Siemanowice - CKS 23:0 (5:0, 7:0, 11:0) *1/6: Wisla Zakopane/Krakow komb. - AZS Lublin 15:3 (9:0, 1:2, 5:1) *1/6: Wisla Krakow - KKS Myslowice 8:2 (3:2, 2:0, 3:0) *1/12: Sila Giszowiec - KS Cracovia 5:4 (2:0, 1:2, 2:2) *1/12: AZS Poznan - Partyzant Bydgoszcz 2:2 (0:1, 1:0, 1:1) *1/12: Brda Bydgoszcz - Wisla Tczew 11:3 (1:0, 7:1, 3:2) *1/12: HKS Skierniewice - Kutno 8:3 (2:1, 2:2, 4:0) *1/?: Zyrardowianka Warszawa - Radomiak 3:2 (1:1, 0:0, 2:1) *1/26: KH Siemanowice - KTH Krynica 7:4 (2:1, 3:2, 2:1) *1/28: KTH Krynica - KH Siemanowice/Baildon Katowice komb. 2:2 (0:2, 2:0, 0:0) *'KH Pomorzanin Torun' - AZS Poznan 9:0 (2:0, 2:0, 5:0) *'KH Pomorzanin Torun' - Wisla Tczew 16:1 *'Torun komb.' - Radomskie Kolo Sportowe 3:2 *2/16: KTH Krynica - LKS Lodz 5:3 (2:1, 2:1, 1:1) *2/16: KTH Krynica - LKS Lodz 2:2 (0:1, 0:1, 2:0) *2/?: AZS Poznan - KS Wyry 4:1 (1:1, 2:0, 1:0) *2/?: Lech Poznan - KS Wyry 8:2 (3:1, 1:1, 4:0) *2/23: KH Pomorzanin Torun - LKS Lodz 3:2 (1:0, 0:1, 2:1) *2/26: Lech Poznan - KS Cracovia 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'KH Pomorzanin Torun' - Bydgoszcz Representative Team 7:1 (5:0, 1:1, 1:0) *3/5: KH Siemanowice - KS Cracovia 8:2 (2:0, 4:0, 2:2) *Legia Warszawa - KH Siemanowice 3:3 (1:2, 1:1, 1:0) *'Radomiak' - AZS Warszawa 3:2 (2:0, 1:1, 0:1) Contemporary accounts Prz 1-1-47.png|An image from the January 1, 1947, edition of Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 1-1-47-2.png|" Prz 1-1-47-3.png|" Prz 1-2-47.png|An image from the January 2 edition. Prz 2-3-47.png|An image from the February 3 edition. External links * Season on hockeyarchives.info * HistoriaWisly Sources *''Kacik Statystyka'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1946 in ice hockey Category:1947 in ice hockey